Les Imbattables
by fairyclochette
Summary: UA . A 17 ans, Lucy découvre qu'elle est la fille d'une déesse mythologique. Elle est obligée de quitter sa vie normale pour devenir une protectrice de la terre.Ce que la jeune femme ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle est l'un des élément principaux dont parle une prophétie.Pourra t-elle devenir une bienfaitrice du monde et sera t-elle capable de changer l'avenir ? Nombreux pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous !_

 _Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur Fairy Tail. Vous allez être surpris par cette histoire. Moi même je le suis. C'est la première fois que j'écris en univers alternatif, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. J'ai étalé sur une feuille ( en fait j'ai quatre feuilles de notes ^^) tout les détails de l'histoire, les détails de tous les personnages et de tout les lieux. Ça va être assez long, ça risque de durer un petit moment cette affaire là ! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et va pas, je suis preneuse. Mon style d'écriture dois s'améliorer, je le sais ! Je vous laisse lire le prologue et le chapitre un devrait suivre rapidement._

 _Bonne lecture et kiss sur vous ! :)_

* * *

 _Prologue_

Il y a longtemps, une guerre entre dieux a éclaté. Après 500 ans de conflit, ils trouvèrent enfin la paix mais certaines tensions étaient loin d'être apaisées. Certains dieux furent appelés « Les Invaincus » car aucun d'entre eux ne posa le pied à terre durant cette bataille. La quiétude enfin retrouvée, ils reprirent leurs vie en veillant au bien être du monde.

Quelques siècles plus tard, les divinités engendrèrent des enfants. Tout les quatre ans, durant une année, un jour par mois sonnait les treize coups de minuit. Au dernier coup, naissait un enfant. Un enfant d'une créature mythologique. Il y avait donc douze nouveau-né par an. Mais une année, deux enfants naquirent en même temps. Une prophétie vit alors le jour suite à ces deux naissances : _La fin du monde sera proche si le fils des enfers et la fille des étoiles, nés en même temps au son de la cloche, venaient à se rencontrer._ Dès lors on fit tout pour que jamais, les deux enfants se rencontrent.

Dès leurs naissance, on laissait les enfants sur Terre, dans des familles de mortels jusqu'à ce que leurs pouvoirs, hérités de leurs parents, apparaissent. Lorsque ce moment arrivait, on les envoyait dans un camp d'entraînement pour qu'ils puissent maîtriser leurs facultés et devenir les nouveaux protecteurs du monde.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ,Hey, Hey !_

 _Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous avoue, il est pas très réussi et il est assez court. La prochaine fois, il sera plus long promis ! Vous allez donc faire la connaissance de Lucy. Les caractères des personnages ne changeront pas, je tiens à garder leurs personnalités ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_

 _Kiss sur vous ! :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1** _

Le soleil pénétra dans la pièce et fit grogner l'habitante du lieu. Dans un bâillement, une jeune fille blonde se retourna dans son lit pour se cacher des rayons de l'astre solaire. Elle s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Dans un mouvement lent, elle se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les paupières pour bien se réveiller. Son regard encore endormi se posa sur son réveil. 9 heure. Il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure pour se préparer. La jeune fille avait un rendez vous important à 10 heure et hors de question d'être en retard.

Sans plus attendre, elle se leva et traversa sa chambre. Elle poussa un juron quand son pied percuta la chaise de son bureau. Elle fila ensuite sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et elle se lava rapidement les cheveux. Un nouveau grognement sortit de sa bouche quand le savon entra en contact avec ses yeux.

Douchée et habillée, la jolie blonde descendit les escaliers. Elle se servi un verre de jus d'orange et entreprit de tartiner son pain avec de la confiture. Un nouveau râlement sortit de ses lèvres.

\- Bien Lucy. Une tache de confiture sur ton chemisier ! C'est vraiment pas ma journée !

La jeune femme, appelée Lucy, fila se changer tout en bougonnant. Elle sentait que la journée allait être vraiment longue. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler un nouveau haut et redescendit les marches en vitesse. L'horloge affichait 9h37. Si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle allait arriver en retard. Lucy, se précipita à l'étage une nouvelle fois pour se brosser les dents et quelques minutes plus tard, elle refermait la porte de sa maison. Son lieu de rendez-vous était un magasin de vêtements, pas loin de son habitation. La jeune femme espérait se faire embaucher pour pouvoir payer toutes les factures qui s'accumulaient.

Vêtue de son plus beau jean et d'une chemise blanche, elle fonça dans la rue commerçante. Sa montre affichait 9h51. Elle souffla. Elle arriverait à tant. Elle ralentit le pas et reprit son souffle qu'elle avait perdue en se dépêchant. Elle arriva dans la rue et observa les quelques personnes attablés dans les cafés. D'habitude, elle s'y serait arrêtée mais la boutique se dessina devant ses yeux et elle fonça droit vers elle.

Quand elle entra, un tintement se fit entendre et une vendeuse l'accueillie en souriant. Son badge, accroché à sa veste, signalait qu'elle s'appelait Miranda.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia. J'avais rendez-vous avec Madame...

\- Ah oui ! Elle vous attends à l'arrière boutique. Venez.

Lucy suivit la femme, non sans se crisper un peu. La nervosité la gagna. Elle devait faire bonne impression pour pouvoir être prise. Sa vie financière en dépendait. Elle rentra dans une pièce étroite et vit une femme d'âge mure, en train de ranger des cartons. Elle leva la tête vers les nouvelles arrivante et s'avança près d'elles.

\- Vous êtes Mademoiselle Heartfilia ? Ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, répondit Lucy en serrant la main de la patronne.

\- Venez vous asseoir.

Lucy, les mains tremblantes, s'assit sur une chaise et la femme s'installa en face d'elle. Elle attendit que sa collègue s'en aille pour débuter la conversation. Les mains crispés sur son pantalon, Lucy leva les yeux pour ne pas paraître nerveuse.

\- Alors, allons droit au but. Vous voulez devenir vendeuse ?

\- Oui.

\- A votre âge ?

\- J'ai besoin d'argent pour payer les factures.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos parents qui les payent ?

\- Ils sont morts.

Lucy serra les dents en pensant à ses parents. Il y a 10 ans, lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans, sa mère était décédée dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Son père l'avait envoyé dans un pensionnat, car débordé par son travail, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle. I ans, il avait contracté une maladie et il était décédé peu de temps après. Il avait tout légué à sa fille ainsi que la maison où elle -ci se trouvait à Magnolia, une jolie ville, traversé par une rivière. Lucy avait finit ses études à Crocus, la capitale du pays et avait récupéré la demeure il y a quelques mois. Ne voulant pas dépenser l'argent de son père pour payer les factures, elle avait travaillé dans un bar avant de se faire virer. Et depuis, elle cherchait du travail.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa la patronne.

\- Non, ce n'est rien.

\- Donc, est-ce que vous avez des connaissances en matière de commerce ?

\- J'ai travaillé dans un bar et j'ai une bonne approche du client.

\- On va faire un essai. Si c'est satisfaisant, je vous prends.

Lucy hocha la tête. Elles parlèrent encore un peu et la patronne décida qu'il était temps de la mettre à l'essai. Lucy passa le reste de sa journée à déballer des cartons, à plier et ranger les vêtements et elle alla à la rencontre du client. Voulant montrer qu'elle était motivée, elle ne prit pas de pause malgré qu'on lui ai incité à le faire. La directrice voyant son air déterminée, lui demanda de rester un peu plus. Ce que fit Lucy, qui tentait d'impressionner la directrice de la boutique.

Et c'est en fin d'après-midi que Lucy se dit que sa journée était vraiment pourri. Elle assista à un braquage. Elle était en train de plier quelques vêtements lorsque trois hommes entrèrent dans le magasin en hurlant de ne pas bouger. Lucy terrifiée, obéit. L'un des hommes entreprit de vider la caisse. Lucy vit sa future patronne se saisir d'un balai qui traînait et s'en servir pour agresser le voleur qui était le plus proche. Il la fit reculer, nullement impressionné et fixa son pistolet sur elle. Elle se mit à trembler. Lucy qui était juste à coté, pouvait la sentir trembloter de tout ses membres. A tout moment, l'homme pouvait appuyer sur la détente et la tuer elle ou la patronne. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il appuya et Lucy vit sa vie défiler. Elle ferma les yeux et mit ses bras devant son visage comme si ce geste allait la protéger.

Elle attendit. Rien ne l'atteignit. Alors, la balle avait du toucher la directrice. Elle osa ouvrir ses paupières et pensa découvrir un corps inerte à coté d'elle. Mais ce qu'elle vit la fit écarquiller des yeux. Une sorte de barrière se tenait devant elle. Elle brillait comme les étoiles et semblait être indestructible. De l'autre coté, les braqueurs furent aussi estomaqué que la jolie blonde. Effrayés, ils s'enfuirent, en emportant leur butin. Lucy, encore stupéfaite par la présence de cette barrière, laissa tomba ses bras le long de son corps. Et la barrière se désintégra en une poussière féeriquee. La surprise la saisit à nouveau et elle leva ses mains devant elle. C'était elle qui avait fait ça ?

Elle se retourna vers la directrice du magasin, qui elle aussi était aussi choqué que sa nouvelle vendeuse. Elle recula d'un pas, comprenant que c'était Lucy qui avait fait apparaître cette espèce de mur brillant. Lucy la vit s'effrayer davantage. Elle aussi était terrifiée par ce qui venait de ce produire.

\- C'est vous qui avait fais ça ?! Demanda la femme à Lucy.

\- Je... je ne sais pas...

\- Miranda, on ferme la boutique, commanda t-elle à l''autre vendeuse, celle qui avait accueilli Lucy. Appelle la police. Et vous, partez, je vous rappellerez.

Lucy hocha la tête et sortit à reculons. Arrivée dans la rue, elle mit du temps à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle allait rentrer chez elle et se convaincre que ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait apparaître cette barrière. La blonde se mit à marcher, les yeux dans le vide, les mains toujours tremblantes. Ce n'était pas possible. La barrière avait disparut lorsqu'elle avait baissé les bras. C'était une coïncidence. D'où venait ce mur étrange? Elle avait du rêver. Une barrière doré qui apparaît comme ça, ça n'existe que dans les histoires pour enfants. Elle poussa le portillon de sa maison, les yeux fixaient au sol.

\- Je dois avoir de la fièvre, c'est pas possible, tenta de se persuader la jeune fille.

\- Si c'est possible !

Lucy sursauta et leva la tête. Qui avait parler ? Voila qu'elle entendait des voix maintenant. Elle posa le dos de sa main sur son front mais sa température semblait normale. Elle monta les marches du perron et chercha ses clés dan sa veste.

\- Je vais aller dormir, ça me fera du bien, susurra Lucy.

\- Non, tu ne peux dormir. On doit partir.

Lucy souffla. Sa conscience lui parlait ou quoi ? Ou alors il y avait vraiment quelqu'un et elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille. Elle recula et se plaqua contre la porte. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Qui êtes vous ? D'où vous sortez ?

\- Je suis Jade, fille d'Iris, déesse de l'arc-en-ciel et messagère divine.

Lucy la regarda, perplexe. Fille d'Iris, déesse de l'arc-en-ciel ? Elle devait être vraiment malade pour halluciner comme ça. La jeune femme devant elle avait des cheveux vert qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle portait une robe blanche et des gants vert pales. Une sorte de diadème était posé sur sa tête et elle avait des yeux émeraudes. Lucy passa sa main devant ses yeux pour chasser cette hallucination. Or, la jeune femme devant elle était bien vivante. La dénommée Jade fixa Lucy quelques instants avant de lui sourire.

\- Laissez moi tranquille !

Lucy prit les clés et ouvrit la porte pour s'engouffrer dans sa maison avant de refermer vivement. Elle se laissa glisser par terre et souffla.

\- Qu'est qui m'arrive ? chuchota t-elle.

\- Je peux t'expliquer si tu veux, dit la fille aux cheveux jade à travers la porte.

\- Allez vous en !

Lucy poussa un petit cri. Elle perdait la boule. D'abord une barrière apparaissait devant ses yeux pour la protéger d'une arme à feu et elle disparaissait comme si de rien n'était. Puis une fille, qui prétendait être la descendante d'une déesse, venait chez elle pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. Tout ça était le fruit de son imagination. Elle devait rêver.

\- Réveille toi, réveille toi, se murmura Lucy, en se pinçant.

\- Arrêtes tu vas te faire mal !

La voix était beaucoup trop près d'elle. Lucy bondit sur ses jambes pour découvrir Jade, assise sur les marches de l'escalier. Elle avait les bras croisés et attendait patiemment que Lucy se calme. Chose que ne semblait pas vouloir faire la blonde. Celle-ci prit le parapluie, qui était à coté d'elle et le pointa sur la femme. Elle ne fut nullement effrayée par l'arme de la jeune femme. La prétendue fille de déesse soupira et se leva. Elle descendit les deux marches qui la séparait du palier. Lucy ne baissa pas son arme et lança un regard noire à l'inconnue.

\- Baisses ce parapluie. Et écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- Tirez vous de chez moi.

\- Reste polie. Je m'en irai après quelques explications.

\- Quelles explications ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir d'où vient la barrière qui t'a protégée ?

La barrière. Comment cette fille était au courant pour la barrière ? Elle l'espionnait ? Soudain Lucy voulut en savoir plus. On plutôt, elle voulait savoir si elle était folle. Doucement, elle baissa le parapluie. Jade lui sourit. La blonde se sentait fiévreuse. Sans faire plus attention à la femme à la chevelure émeraude, elle alla dans la cuisine pour boire. Jade la suivit et s'installa dans une chaise. Lucy s'assit lourdement en face d'elle. Ses yeux chocolats rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes de Jade.

\- Tu t'es calmé ?

\- …. Je veux des explications ? Qui es tu réellement ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis Jade, fille d'Iris, déesse de l'arc-en-ciel et messagère divine.

\- Les dieux n'existent pas.

\- Détrompes toi.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

Lucy ne pouvait pas croire ce mensonge. Cette fille se payait sa tête. Mais son air sérieux la rendait assez crédible pour que Lucy écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle avala le reste de son eau. Elle eut du mal à déglutir, l'angoisse et la peur étant noués dans sa gorge.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, va te sembler dingue.

\- Plus rien ne peut m'étonner je crois, ironisa Lucy, la peur au ventre.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te le dis : tu es toi aussi la fille d'une déesse.

Lucy se trompait, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey hey Hey !_

 _Je sais, j'ai du retard. Je comptais publier ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée. ce chapitre vous fera découvrir l'endroit où Lucy va passé la plupart de son temps. Les premiers chapitres seront surtout fait pour faire découvrir les lieux et le monde dans lequel vont évoluer les personnages. L'action commencera à partir du chapitre 5._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine ! Kiss sur vous :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

L'aiguille de l'horloge trottait gentiment et annonçait les secondes qui passaient. Le bruit que la pendule émettait, était le seul qu'on entendait dans la cuisine. Lucy avait les yeux écarquillé et les mains crispés sur son verre. Son cerveau semblait être déconnecté et elle ne se soucia même plus de la personne en face d'elle. _« Tu es la fille d'une déesse. »_ Qu'est que c'était que ce tissu de mensonges ? C'était une blague ? Les dieux et déesses n'existaient pas, c'étaient des créatures qui appartenait au monde des chimères et du fantastique.

Un soupir de la part de la femme en face d'elle la fit revenir sur terre. La blonde lâcha son verre et se passa une main sur son visage. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je suis la fille d'un dieu ?

\- D'une déesse. Oui c'est ce que j'ai dis.

\- C'est impossible, ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- C'est normal. Les dieux ne doivent pas avoir de contact avec leurs enfants avant leurs 22 ans. C'est la loi.

Pas avoir de contacts. Mais elle, elle en avait eu des contacts avec sa mère. Elle avait vécu à ses cotés jusqu'à sa mort. C'est elle qui l'avait élevée, qui l'avait bordé le soir, qui lui avait appris à lire. Lucy fût prise d'une horrible doute. Elle se leva et alla chercher une photo dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle la montra à Jade.

\- C'est ma mère, affirma Lucy, en montrant une femme aux mêmes cheveux qu'elle.

\- Non. Elle, c'est ta tutrice.

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla la blonde.

\- C'est à elle que tu as était confié après ta naissance. Elle t'a élevé sans savoir qui tu était vraiment.

Lucy sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa mère. Sa mère qu'elle chérissait temps et qui était morte depuis de nombreuses années n'était pas celle qui l'avait enfanté. Elle secoua la tête. Pour elle, la femme qui l'avait élevé restera toujours sa mère. C'était elle qui avait été là pour l'aimer, pour la câliner, pour la soigner. Jade se redressa sur la chaise.

\- Écoutes, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens.

\- Ah bon...

\- aussi, quand j'ai découvert la vérité, ça m'a fichu un de ces coups. Mais on est tous passés par là. Tes pouvoirs se sont réveillés et il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi.

\- On ?

\- Tu crois quand même pas que tu es la seule à avoir un parent immortel ? Gloussa la jeune femme.

Après ces paroles qui engendrèrent dans la tête de Lucy, de nombreuses questions, Jade se leva. Elle sortit une boule de cristal de nul part et tapota dessus. Lucy se pencha, pour mieux voir l'objet et fut surprise d'y découvrir une image à l'intérieur.

\- Maître, c'est moi.

\- Ah Jade ! Comment ça c'est passé avec la novice ?

La demoiselle jeta un regard vers la concernée et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Lucy tenta d'observer l'individu qui se trouvait dans la boule de cristal. Il avait l'air âgé.

\- Comme d'habitude, un peu déboussolée mais je pense qu'elle va me suivre. Elle es trop curieuse pour rester chez elle sagement à attendre les réponses.

Lucy gonfla une des ses joues. Jamais elle ne la suivrait. Elle ne la connaissait pas. Et on lui avait toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus. Doucement, elle se leva. Voyant, que Jade demeurait en grande conversation avec cet homme qu'elle appelait Maître, Lucy se déplaça doucement, vers la porte du jardin. Une fois ouverte, elle s'enfuirait. Elle amorça un pas en arrière. Puis un deuxième. Lentement mais sûrement pour ne pas faire de bruit, Lucy se retrouva près de la sortie. Elle entendit un vague : _Très bien je t'envoie le char._ Rapidement cette fois-ci, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa.

\- Très bien, on va venir nous chercher, prends tout ce qui t'es nécessaire, tu reviendras pas avant un bout de temps.

Jade se retourna pour écouter la réponse de Lucy mais fut stupéfaite de voir le vide. Une porte était ouverte et l'air s'engouffra dans la pièce. Jade secoua la tête en traitant la jolie blonde d'idiote. Elle prit elle aussi le passage qu'offrait cette sortie pour tenter de retrouver la fugitive.

Lucy, après avoir contourné sa maison, s'était retrouvé devant son entrée. Sachant très bien qu'on ne la laisserai pas filer comme ça, elle décida de partir sans rien prendre. Elle allait passer la grille qui bordait sa maison mais un hennissement lui parvint. Il était tout près mais en même temps, il semblait loin. Lucy se retourna et dut s'accrocher au portillon pour ne pas tomber. Ses pupilles chocolats s'étaient posées sur un cheval. Un cheval blanc avec des ailes, qui tirait un char dans le ciel.

L'étrange transport se posa en face de l'entrée et l'étalon hennit en tapant le sol avec ses sabots. Jade arriva en courant et fut rassurée de voir que la fille aux cheveux doré était encore là. Celle-ci, venait de s'avancer vers la créature. Elle tendit sa main et l'animal la renifla. Elle la posa sur sa tête. Elle avait un cheval ailé devant elle.

\- Je te présente Pégase. C'est lui qui va nous amener au camp.

Lucy répéta le nom du mustang dans un murmure. Cette créature appartenait au monde mythique, elle n'était pas censé exister. Pourtant, elle était bien là. Elle sentait son souffle chaud et elle l'entendait hennir. Jade s'approcha et posa elle aussi, sa main sur la bête.

\- Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que les dieux existent ?

Lucy, hébété, lui répondit par un hochement de tête positif.

\- Prends le nécessaire avec toi. Et rejoins moi ici dans un quart d'heure. Je sais que tu viendras.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lucy descendit les escaliers. Lentement. Parce qu'on l'obligeait à s'en aller. Elle n'avait rien demandé de tout ça. Elle abandonnait sa vie pour aller... Elle ne savait même pas où l'amener cette fille. Tout ce qu'elle possédait comme informations était qu'elle se révéler être la progéniture d'une divinité, bien qu'elle ai encore du mal à le croire, qu'elle avait des pouvoirs et qu'elle allait partir d'ici en volant dans le ciel grâce à un cheval ailé. C'était insensé.

Arrivée au rez de chaussé, la jeune femme se saisit d'un cadre. Une photo qui datait d'il y a 10 ans. C'était un jour de beau temps. Lucy, âgée de 7 ans, jouait sur la balançoire et sa mère la poussait. Toute les deux avaient un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. C'était son père qui avait pris la photo. Enfin, ce n'était sûrement pas son vrai paternel. Elle ouvrit sa valise et déposa le cadre sur sa pile de vêtements.

Elle passa la porte et rejoignit Jade. Celle-ci regarda l'arrivante et lui demanda si elles pouvaient y aller. Lucy se retourna vers sa maison. La maison où elle avait grandit. La gorge nouait par la tristesse,elle répondit par l'affirmative. Pourtant, elle voulait rester. Rien ne l'obliger à quitter l'endroit où elle vivait.

Jade grimpa à bord du char et tendit sa main pour faire monter la blonde. Celle-ci hésita. Devait-elle vraiment sans aller pour aller dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? Elle respira un grand coup et attrapa la main qui lui était tendue.

\- Allons-y Pégase !

La bête, dans un hennissement, se cabra et battit des ailes. Le char se suréleva et Lucy s'agrippa aux rambardes devant elle. Le char prit de la hauteur et il se trouvait maintenant au dessus de la demeure. Lucy regarda en dessous. Elle n'avait pas le vertige mais se retrouver en hauteur n'était pas une chose qu'elle affectionnait. Elle entendit Jade lui dire qu'elle reviendra. Elle n'avait pas confiance en ce char. Elle le trouvait pas assez sécurisé et ne se fit pas prier pour en faire la remarque.

\- Ce char va tenir le coup ? Il grince beaucoup, on va pas tomber ?

\- Tu diras ça à celui qui l'a construit ! Ricana Jade.

Pégase accéléra et le char pris de la vitesse. Lucy s'accrocha plus fort aux rambardes tandis que Jade tenait les reines. Elle ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur, elle devait avoir l'habitude de voyager dans cette sorte de voiture volante. Contrairement à Lucy, qui n'était pas rassuré de voir le sol s'éloigner de plus en plus. Jade lui fit un sourire rassurant. Lucy tenta de lui renvoyer son sourire mais c'est plutôt une grimace qui traversa son visage. La femme aux cheveux émeraudes gloussa.

Les cheveux emportés par le vent, la jolie blonde regardait en face d'elle.

\- Ou est qu'on va ?!

\- Tu verras !

Le char monta un peu plus haut dans les cieux jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus des nuages. Une mer blanche s'offrit aux yeux de Lucy et elle fut tellement émerveillée par ce spectacle qu'elle en oublia presque sa tristesse. Une main accrochée au char, l'autre tendue vers les nuages, Lucy voulait toucher les cumulus qui formaient l'espace blanc. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la matière douce et légère. Un sourire conquis naquit sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent encore un peu dans cette océan de pureté mais Pégase perdait de l'altitude. Lucy s'en inquiéta mais Jade la rassura en lui disant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. La terre apparut de nouveau au yeux de Lucy et elle distingua de grandes forêts de sapins. Le char perdit encore de l'altitude et Lucy découvrit en dessous d'elle un nouvelle forêt, proche d'un lac. En y regardant de plus près, elle vit une immense battisse se dressait à la lisière du bois. On aurait dit un château issu des contes de fées, que Lucy avait l'habitude de voir dans des livres. Le char se posa dans la forêt, près d'un cabanon. Jade sauta à terre. Lucy descendit à sa suite et regarda autour d'elle. Les arbres demeuraient immenses et la jeune femme en n'apercevait même pas le sommet.

\- Suis moi.

Jade s'avança dans entre les arbres et Lucy, valise en main, la suivit. Elle se retourna pour regarder Pégase et elle vit plusieurs installations, faites de bois, qui ornaient la forêt. Des échelles, des poutres suspendus entre deux arbres. Elle aperçut deux personne en équilibre sur un fil. Lucy voulut s'arrêter mais Jade filait tel le vent et pour ne pas se perdre, elle jugea préférable de la suivre. Lucy distingua enfin la fin du bois et elle se précipita à la suite de la jeune femme aux cheveux émeraudes. Le bâtiment se tenait juste devant ses yeux. Il ressemblait vraiment à un château, avec cette tour qui surplombait sûrement la cimes des arbres. Lucy vit une cloche brillait au sommet. Elle se stoppa pour mieux observer la demeure. Elle était faite de pierre, comme tout les châteaux, il y avait de grandes fenêtres sur tout les murs. Des flambeaux étaient allumés et resplendissaient au balcon du deuxième étage.

Elle s'avança vers Jade, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Une allée menait vers l'entrée du bâtiment et Jade s'y dirigea. Lucy lui emboîta le pas, curieuse de savoir comment était l'intérieur de cette battisse. Elles passèrent sous le porche et s'engagèrent dans l'allée. Soudain, la grande porte en chêne de l'établissement s'ouvrit en grinçant. Lucy vit apparaître une femme. Sa peau était aussi blanche que ses cheveux et ses yeux resplendissaient d'un bleu aussi limpide que l'eau. Elle portait une robe rose et Lucy la trouva magnifique. On aurait dit un ange.

\- Salut Jade ! C'est la nouvelle ? Demanda l'arrivante.

\- Oui je te présente Lucy. Lucy voici Mirajane.

\- Enchanté de te connaître Lucy.

La blanche tendit sa main et la blonde lui serra en bafouillant un « moi aussi ».

\- Où tu vas avec tout ce sparadrap ?

\- Luxus s'est encore blessé en s'entraînant et comme il refuse d'aller voir Polyussica, il faut bien quelqu'un pour le soigner.

La blanche sourit d'un air angélique et continua son chemin. Lucy la regarda partir. Cette femme avait quelque chose d'impressionnant chez elle. Jade poussa les portes massives du bâtiment et entra. Lucy la suivit à l'intérieur. Une grande pièce s'offrit aux yeux de la soit disante fille de déesse. De nombreuses tables se tenaient alignées, des rideaux d'un rouge carmin étaient installés devant les immenses fenêtres. Un immense lustre pendait au plafond et éclairait la salle. Dans le fond de la salle, Lucy remarqua la présence d'un énorme tableau, qui s'étendait sur toute la largeur du mur. Elle y vit des papiers accrochés mais ne put en demander plus à Jade car celle-ci l'entraînait déjà dans des couloirs. Elles suivirent un large couloir, ornait d'un tapis rouge au sol et décorait de nombreuses peintures aux murs. Une porte apparut dans le fond du couloir.

La deux filles s'y arrêtèrent sur le seuil et Jade allait lever sa main pour toquer mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même pour laisser apparaître un petit homme moustachu et habillé d'une cape blanche.

\- Ah ! Jade te voilà ! Ainsi que Lucy !

\- Comment vous co...commença Lucy avant d'être coupée.

\- Allez rentrez !

Jade passa en premier et s'introduisit dans la pièce. Lucy se montra réticente à l'idée d'entrer dans un endroit fermé, où il serait difficile de s'échapper si on lui faisait quelques chose. Jade lui fit un signe de la main. Elle s'avança doucement dans le lieu qui était un bureau aéré et grand. De nombreuses étagères recouvraient les murs et elles étaient pleines de bibelots et de parchemins. Dans un coin de la pièce, une boule de cristal se trouvait sur un guéridon. La jeune femme s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui étaient à coté d'elle. Jade s'y était déjà affalée. L'homme passa derrière son bureau et grimpa sur sa chaise.

\- Tu es doit être un peu déboussolée, commença le vieil homme.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Et où est qu'on est ?

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Demanda, perplexe l'individu à Jade.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules. Elle avait oublié.

\- Je suis Makarof, le maître de ce camp. Tu peux m'appeler Maître. Jade a du d'expliquer pourquoi tu te retrouves parmi nous ?

\- Parce que je suis la fille d'un dieu.

\- D'une déesse, reprit Jade.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on m'a dit. J'aimerai plus d'explications.

Le vieux moustachu se gratta le menton, réfléchissant à comment expliquer ce qu'il savait. Elle devait déjà être assez perdue et terrifiée pour qu'il en rajoute. Pourtant il fallait lui dire les raison de sa venue. Il prit son temps pour trouver ses mots, ce qui énerva la jeune blonde.

\- Mmh, voilà. Tu es la fille d 'une divinité. La fille d'Héra, déesse des femmes et des constellations. Tu as en toi un grand pouvoir. D'ailleurs, ce pouvoir c'est déclenché aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que Jade est venue te chercher. Dés que le fils ou la fille d'une créature mythologique a éveillé ses pouvoirs, il doit rejoindre le camp des dieux pour y suivre un entraînement qui lui permettra ensuite de devenir un protecteur de la Terre.

Lucy avala difficilement sa salive. La fille de la déesse des femmes et des constellations ? Un grand pouvoir ? Cette barrière qui était apparue constituait l'une de ses facultés ? C'était à cause de ça qu'elle se retrouvait ici ? Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil. C'était dingue. Complètement dingue. Elle était destinée à devenir une protectrice du monde ? Et si elle ne voulait pas ?

\- Et si je refuse ? Questionna Lucy, déterminée à retrouver sa vie normale.

\- Refuser ?

\- Oui, si je ne veux pas être une protectrice du monde ?

\- Tu verras ça à la fin de ton entraînement.

\- Et il se termine quand ?

\- Quand tu atteindras tes vingts deux ans.

\- Quoi ?!

\- En attendant, bienvenue au camp chère Lucy, sourit le Maître.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, Jade la fit lever et elles sortirent du bureau du dirigeant du camp. Une fois la porte fermée, Makarof descendit de son fauteuil et se plaça devant la fenêtre. Les mains derrière son dos, il arborait une mine douteuse.

\- Pourvu qu'il ne rentre pas de sitôt …


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut salut !_

 _Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille et moi je me demande quand arrivera la neige ! De la neige à Noël, c'est un de mes fantasmes ! Mais bon, pour l'instant, profitons de ce soleil ! Tant qu'il ne pleut pas ! On retrouve donc Lucy, perdue et mal à l'aise dans ce monde de dieux ! Vous en faites pas, l'action arrive au prochain chapitre. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne respectait pas énormément le caractère de Jade donc je vais tenter d'y remédier._

 _Pour Noël, je vais essayer de vous écrire un petit one shot sur Grey et Juvia ( Grey me fais fondre comme neige au soleil ! ) mais c'est pas sur qu'il sorte précisément pour le 25 !_

 _Voili voilou ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et kiss sur vous petits lutins !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Lucy se laissa tomber sur un banc. Sa respiration était saccadée et pour la énième fois de la journée, ses mains tremblaient. Son ventre se tordait de peur. Oui, elle avait peur. Peur de tout ce qu'elle devait laisser derrière elle pour rester ici. Peur de l'inconnu. Elle avait toujours aimé l'aventure et les défis mais la c'était d'un autre niveau. Comment pouvait-elle rester calme alors qu'en une seule journée, elle en avait appris plus sur sa vie que durant les dix sept dernières années ?

\- Écoutes, ça sert à rien de te stresser. Ici tu trouvera tout ce qu'il faut pour te combler. Tu vas te faire des amis. Moi j'aimerai bien qu'on soit amies, lui assura Jade.

\- On ne se connaît pas.

\- On peut apprendre. Malgré le fait que tu sois méfiante, t'a l'air sympa !

Lucy lui fit un petit sourire. La fille de la déesse de l'arc-en-ciel se redressa et regarda l'heure. Il restait du temps avant que le repas soit servi. Elle proposa à sa nouvelle amie, de lui faire visiter les lieux. Lucy, résignée à devoir rester ici, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de partir, la suivit. Jade lui montra les dortoirs, qui prenaient tout l'espace du deuxième étage. Il y avait environ une vingtaines de chambres en tout. Le dortoirs des filles se trouvait à l'Ouest et celui des garçons à l'opposé. La plus ancienne des deux jeunes filles montra ensuite à sa cadette l'immense bibliothèque du troisième étage. Lucy fut émerveillée de voir autant de livres et confia à Jade, qu'elle adorait la lecture.

\- Tu peux venir ici, autant que tu le souhaites.

Jade finit la visite par l'infirmerie qui se trouvait au rez de chaussé. C'était une pièce aux murs blancs, avec de nombreux lits qui se faisaient face. Jade chuchota à la blonde que l'infirmière n'était pas quelqu'un de très polie et qu'elle détestait être dérangée pour des broutilles. La demoiselle aux cheveux verts fit découvrir les extérieurs à Lucy en lui faisant des commentaires sur les installations qui leur permettaient de s'entraîner. Elles finirent par se poser près de l'immense lac qui bordait la forêt. Il s'étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres et Lucy n'en voyait pas le bout. Assise dans l'herbe, la blonde souffla, désespérée. Certes l'endroit était splendide et elle aurait pu y passer des vacances mais c'était trop nouveau pour elle. Elle entendit Jade lui proposer d'être dans la même chambre mais elle ne répondit pas. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas cette fille se préoccupait d'elle alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas, c'était extrêmement gentil de sa part. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester. Elle ne s'y ferait pas.

Lucy arracha quelques brins d'herbes et remarqua le sol trembler. Une gigantesque vague d'eau se dressa devant les deux filles. Lucy sauta sur ses pieds, prête à déguerpir mais Jade ne bougea pas.

\- Jade, qu'est que tu fais ? Viens vite où on va finir noyer !

\- Calmes toi. C'est Juvia qui s'entraîne.

Lucy haussa les sourcils et Jade pointa le haut de la vague. La jeune femme suivit son doigt et découvrit une personne en lévitation au sommet de la montagne d'eau. Une femme, avec des cheveux bleus et une robe azur semblait en pleine concentration. Soudain, elle fit retomber la vague et elle s'écrasa en éclaboussant légèrement les deux filles. Lucy, ébahi se rassit, toujours en contemplant la surface de l'eau.

\- C'est la fille de Poséidon, le dieu des océans. Elle maîtrise l'eau mieux que quiconque, lui annonça Jade.

\- La fille de Poséidon... Elle peut respirer sous l'eau ?

\- Oui.

La nouvelle arrivante fut impressionnée. Elle ne croyait pas capable un humain de respirer sous l'eau. Ni de pouvoir créer des vagues de plusieurs mètres de haut. Cette Juvia devait s'entraîner depuis des lustres pour avoir acquis un niveau pareil.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es la ?

\- Je suis arrivé quand j'avais dix ans. Et j'en ai dix sept.

\- Tu ne te lasses pas de cet endroit ?

\- C'est comme ma deuxième maison. Parfois, on m'autorise à rendre visite à ma famille. Quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs, j'étais aussi terrifiée que toi. A dix ans, apprendre qu'on est la fille d'une déesse et comprendre qu'on doit quitter les siens pour s'entraîner, ça fait un choc.

Lucy acquiesça en silence. Finalement, elle avait eu plus de chance que cette Jade. Partir à dix ans, elle n'aurait jamais pu le concevoir. Elle avait l'air de s'être habituée à sa vie. Pourrait-elle en faire autant ? Il lui faudra du temps. Jade lui confirma qu'elle avait mit un bon moment à s'habituer à ce nouveau mode de vie mais comme elle n'était pas seule, elle s'en était sortit.

\- Ce qu'il faut, c'est rester en groupe. Toute seule tu vas vite déprimer. Alors, fais connaissance avec les autres et tu verras que tu t'y ferra.

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel. Des tons orangés prirent place dans la voûte céleste. Jade se leva en s'étirant et déclara que c'était l'heure de manger. Lucy, encore nerveuse, la suivit malgré elle. La grande salle était remplie d'une trentaine de personnes. Lucy remarqua de jeunes adolescents qui devaient avoir pas plus de treize ans. Elle continua à suivre la verte, sous le regard surpris de certaines personnes. Gênée qu'on la scrute ainsi, la blonde détourna ses yeux chocolats. Elle prit un plateau sur la pile et se servit, en imitant Jade.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter aux autres, lui sourit t-elle.

Elles traversèrent la salle pour se diriger à une table un peu plus à l'écart des autres. Lucy, timide, attendit que Jade fasse les présentations.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Lucy, la novice. Soyez sympa avec elle.

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le banc et tapota la place à coté d'elle pour inciter Lucy à s'asseoir. La blonde obéit et s'installa entre son amie et un garçon brun et torse nu. Il la scruta avant de sourire en coin. Il s'accouda à la table et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue.

\- J'm'appelle Grey.

Lucy, présenta sa main en souriant et il lui serra, heureux de cette initiative. Elle remarqua des prunelles posées sur elle et vu la fille du dieu des océans. Elle lui fit un petit sourire mais la dénommée Juvia lui envoya un regard glacé qui fit frisonner Lucy. Elle détacha ses yeux de la bleue et les installa sur la femme en face d'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges et elle portait une sorte d'armure. Elle tendit sa main, qui se trouvait dans un gant de fer. Lucy la prit et la rousse lui agita vigoureusement.

\- Je suis Erza, fille d'Athéna.

La blondinette sourit en entendant ce nom. Elle ne savait pas grand chose des dieux mais elle se souvenait qu'Athéna régnait en tant que déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière. Elle devait être une redoutable combattante. Elle semblait plus âgée que les autres. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et avant que Lucy ne se retourne, un garçon s'assit à coté de Juvia. Il était grand et avait un air menaçant sur le visage. De nombreux clous ornaient son visage carnassier et sa chevelure noire et longue ne faisait que lui rajoutait un air de meurtrier. Il fixa un instant Lucy et elle déglutit.

\- C'est qui elle ? Demanda t-il.

\- Soit poli Gajeel, répondit Erza. C'est Lucy, la nouvelle.

\- Ah... Salut.

Elle abaissa ses épaules et hocha la tête en guise de salut. Personne ne vint se rajouter à la table, ce qui inquiéta Jade, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.

\- Ou est Yukino ?

\- Elle s'entraîne encore. Elle a dit qu'elle louperait le dîner.

Lucy tilta au nom de la jeune fille qui s'entraîner. Elle connaissait une Yukino. Quand elle était petite, elle avait une amie qui s'appelait comme ça. Elles s'entendaient très bien et jouaient souvent ensemble. Mais un jour, Lucy ne l'avait plus vu. Elle avait quitter l'école et était partie. La fillette avait été très attristée par cette soudaine disparition.

La blonde secoua la tête pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir. Durant le repas, elle tenta d'être moins tendue et plus ouverte. Elle se lia vite d'amitié avec Erza. La jeune femme perçut chez la fille d'Athéna une grande volonté de protéger le camp et ses amis. Lucy s'entendit aussi rapidement avec Grey.

C'est soulagée qu'elle suivit Jade à travers les couloirs qui menaient aux dortoirs. Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait s'y faire. En tout cas, les personnes avec qui elle avait discuté étaient agréables et drôle. Gajeel lui faisait encore un peu peur et le regard de Juvia l'avait dissuader de l'approcher, du moins pour le moment. Jade s'approcha d'une porte et l'ouvrit doucement.

Lucy qui tirait sa valise, lui emboîta le pas et atterrit au milieu de la chambre. Les murs étaient peints en gris et blanc. Deux lits étaient collés au mur et le troisième se tenait sous l'immense fenêtre. Deux armoires encadraient la porte et un tapis vert trônait au centre de la pièce.

\- Le lit de gauche est pour toi, dit simplement Jade en sautant sur celui de droite.

Lucy s'assit doucement sur le matelas et observa de nouveau la chambre. Aucun objet ne traînait et tout était bien rangé. Lucy se demanda qui était la deuxième personne avec qui elle allait devoir partagé la chambre. Un éclair illumina le ciel et la blonde tourna sa tête vers l'ouverture. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et aucun nuages ne venaient perturber le calme de la voûte céleste. D'où sortait cet éclair ?

\- C'était quoi cet éclair ?

\- Oh, c'est Luxux qui doit encore s'entraîner. Il s'arrête jamais celui-la, soupira Jade.

Luxus. La jolie créature qu'elle avait croisé en arrivant cet après-midi, Mirajane, elle avait parlé de ce Luxus. Il savait maîtriser la foudre. Lucy imagina un homme puissant et effrayant. Elle resta un moment sans rien faire et au bout de nombreuses minutes, Jade lui dit d'installer ses affaires dans l'armoire de gauche. Lucy entreprit donc de le faire. La blonde achevait de ranger ses affaires quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se redressa et se figea. Une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés et court se tenait devant elle. Ses yeux aussi chocolats que ceux de Lucy se posèrent justement sur la la personne en face d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de Lucy.

\- Lucy, je te présente Yukino. Yukino voici Lucy, notre nouvelle recrue.

Aucune des deux ne bougea ou fit un signe de tête pour se présenter.

\- Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia ? Demanda l'arrivante, pas sur d'elle.

\- Oui c'est elle, affirma Jade.

Lucy fixa la femme devant elle. Ses cheveux argentés et ce regard brillant. Elle avait tout les traits de son amie d'enfance. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait déménagée pour étudier dans une autre école.

\- Tu es …. Yukino Agria n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... Oui c'est moi.

Complètement ahuri, Lucy s'appuya contre l'armoire mais ne cessa d'observer Yukino. Celle-ci n'avait pas non plus détourner les yeux de la blonde. Lucy crispa ses doigts sur sa jupe. Pas de doute, la fille devant elle était bien l'amie qu'elle avait eu quand elle était petite. Alors elle appartenait, elle aussi au monde des dieux ? Se détachant de l'armoire, Lucy se dirigea vers le lit qu'on lui avait attribué et s'y écroula. Yukino murmura quelque chose à Jade et la fille d'Iris sortit de la chambre, non sans jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à la nouvelle. La blanche s'assit en face de Lucy et respira un grand coup. Elle ne savait comment engager la conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes à cogiter, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Je t'ai reconnu de suite. Tu n'as pas vraiment changer, parla doucement Yukino.

\- Qu'est que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pense que tu as compris que j'étais comme toi.

Lucy voulait en savoir plus. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait répondre ça. Face au regard perdu de la blonde, l'argenté en dévoila davantage sur son histoire.

\- Tout comme toi,ça n'a pas été facile de quitter ma famille. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir découvert seulement maintenant. Je l'ai découvert à l'âge de huit ans. On m'a dit que j'étais la fille d'Uranie, la muse de l'astrologie. Après ça , je suis parti, tu t'en ai rendu compte. On m'a envoyer ici. Pour m'entraîner.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu ? Demanda doucement Lucy.

\- Je suis revenu pour voir mes parents. J'ai appris que tu avait été envoyée dans un pensionnat. Et j'étais loin de me douter que tu faisais partie, toi aussi, de notre monde.

Leur monde. Lucy s'était résigné à devoir vivre ici mais de là à dire qu'elle appartenait à ce monde de divinités, c'était trop tôt. Elle soupira et releva ses pupilles noisettes vers sa vis à vis.

\- Je suis perdue...

\- C'est normal, je l'ai était aussi. Tu sais, la vie ici n'est pas si mal. On a un toit, de la nourriture, des amis. Tu t'y ferras. Je suis prêtes à t'aider.

 _« Tu t'y ferras. »_ Jade lui avait dit la même chose. D'un coup, elle se sentit un peu plus rassurée d'avoir quelqu'un comme Yukino. Bien sur, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elles ne s'était pas vu mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. La nouvelle recrue demanda à la blanche ce qu'il l'attendait demain. Yukino lui appris qu'elle commencerai à s'entraîner mais que d'abord, le Maître devait évaluer ses capacités.

C'est la lune déjà bien haute dans le ciel, que Lucy se coucha. La blanche dormait à poings fermés, la couverture remontée sur ses épaules. Jade dormait elle aussi, ses cheveux verts s'étalant autour de son fin visage.

Lucy eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle repensa à cette journée effroyablement longue et perturbante. Si Yukino s'était habituée à sa vie ici, peut être y arriverait-elle. Mais elle se rappela que la blanche était là depuis un certain temps. L'adaptation ne se ferai pas comme ça. C'est tourmenté par de nombreuses questions que la blonde ferma les yeux pour plonger aux pays des rêves.


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut à tous !_

 _Oui j'ai un retard monstrueux ! Je m'en excuse ! Pardonnez moiiii ! L'année de Terminale était pas facile à gérer. J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire, c'est pour ça que je n'est pas pu écrire la suite de cette fiction. Et malheureusement c'est pas fini, le bac arrive à grands pas, j'ai mon premier oral dans moins d'une semaine... Mais bon vous êtes pas là pour entendre une future bachelière se plaindre ! Si vous êtes toujours là, c'est pour suivre l'aventure de Lucy ! Alors je vous laisse la lire ! Au chapitre 5 l'action débutera !_

 _Bonne lecture et kiss sur vous ! :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

L'astre solaire resplendissait au dessus du camp d'entraînement. Tout le monde était sortit pour pouvoir s'entraîner sous le soleil. Tout le monde sauf Lucy. Elle et le Maître Makarof avaient passés la matinée, enfermés dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Il lui avait posé de nombreuses questions, auxquelles elle répondait par d'autres questions. A la fin de la matinée, le vieil homme lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait de grandes capacités.

\- Avec un entraînement poussé, tu seras capable de les maîtriser.

Ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Bien sur, Lucy était curieuse d'apprendre et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais retrouver son ancienne vie ne lui aurai pas déplus non plus. Sorti depuis déjà quelques minutes , elle erra dans le couloir à la recherche de la grande salle. Le bruit la guida et elle aperçut bien vite les grandes tables et le tableau des missions. Elle se saisit d'un plateau et prit de quoi se restaurer. Elle rechercha du regard Yukino ou Jade mais elle n'aperçut aucune des deux. Lucy se dirigea alors vers une table où seule Erza, qu'elle avait rencontré la veille, était assise.

\- Je peux ? Demanda Lucy.

\- Je t'en pris.

Lucy se posa alors sur le banc et soupira. Erza engagea la conversation et la blonde la remercia mentalement de combler le silence qui se serait fait si elle n'avait pas parlé. La femme aux cheveux de feu lui parla de sa vie ici. Son intégration, ses premières missions et elle la rassura.

\- Tu finira par t'y faire. On n'est pas si mal ici.

La fille d'Athéna proposa à Lucy de venir s'entraîner avec elle. La jeune femme hésita mais accepta en pensant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle suivit Erza, qui l'entraîna loin dans les bois. Des cibles pendaient à des arbres et des mannequins de pailles jonchaient le sol.

\- Je m'entraîne dans ce coin en général. J'aime bien la tranquillité.

\- Qu'est que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Le Maître a défini ton pouvoir ?

\- Il m'a dit que je maîtrisais les étoiles mais qu'il me fallait des clés.

\- Je vois. Tu peux déjà t'entraîner à faire apparaître ton pouvoir.

\- Le faire apparaître ?

Erza s'installa par terre et l'incita à suivre son geste. Lucy prit donc place en face de sa nouvelle professeur et la regarda. La jeune femme, assise en tailleur, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, respirait doucement. Lucy la vit froncer les sourcils et une énergie se dégagea d'Erza. Une lumière rouge engloba le corps de la rousse.

\- Il faut que tu te sentes en harmonie avec toi même. Fermes les yeux et détends toi.

Lucy s'exécuta et tenta de vider son esprit. Son corps entier se relâcha mais la pression que subissait son esprit depuis son arrivée ici ne partit guère. Elle fronça les sourcils, voulant faire partir tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis deux jours.

\- Penses à ta respiration. Essayes de ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature.

La femme aux cheveux dorés respira un grand coup. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit déjà son esprit plus apaisé qu'auparavant. Elle écouta avec attention les bruits autour d'elle. Elle sentit le vent balayait ses cheveux et les laissaient retomber brusquement sur ses épaules. Soudain, elle sentit une énergie remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et cela lui procura un frisson. Ses paupières tremblèrent un instant.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

La nouvelle recrue souleva ses paupières et découvrit de petites étoiles qui gravitaient autour d'elle. Un poudre dorée flottait également près d'elle. La couleur dorée lui rappelait la barrière qu'elle avait fait apparaître involontairement. Elle tendit la main pour toucher ses minuscules astres mais tout disparût instantanément. Elle releva ses pupilles chocolats vers Erza, qui lui fit un fin sourire. Lucy voulu recommencer cette manœuvre mais elle avait l'impression que son corps lui disait non.

\- Ce que tu as fait apparaître t'a demandé un effort mental et physique. Ne force pas trop, je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie dés ton second jour ici !

La blonde hocha la tête en silence et regarda autour d'elle. La forêt était plus sombre ici qu'ailleurs. Le soleil avait du mal à se faire un passage entre le feuillages épais des arbres. Son regard se posa sur les mannequins de pailles, éparpillés un peu autour d'elle. Elle était curieuse de savoir si c'était Erza qui les avaient amochés comme ça.

\- Euh...

\- Qui y'a t-il ?

\- Je me demandais … est ce que tu veux bien me montrer tes pouvoirs ?

Erza ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande de la part de la novice. En général, ceux-ci tentaient d'abord de maîtriser leurs propres facultés avant de connaître celles des autres. Elle se leva et rejeta sa crinière rousse dans son dos. Elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser la requête de la nouvelle.

\- Aucuns problèmes ! Transformation !

Lucy regarda la fille d'Athéna être recouverte d'une lumière blanche. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, la blonde fut estomaqué de voir Erza, vêtue d'une armure argentée. Ses deux mains tenaient fermement deux grandes épées. La jeune femme pointa son épée vers un mannequin de paille et Lucy eu à peine le temps de la voir partir, que la guerrière venait déjà de transpercer la poupée de son arme. Lucy en resta bouche bée. La rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était déplacée était grandiose. Et elle devait avoir énormément de force pour tenir ces épées.

\- Chacun à sa propre force. A mon avis, tu ne sera pas amené à manier les armes avec tes pouvoirs. Il faut que tu t'entraîne pour réussir à utiliser ton pouvoir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ici, tout le monde aide tout le monde. Demande de l'aide quand tu veux, déclara Erza avec une grand sourire.

Lucy lui rendit son sourire. Elle essayait juste de la rassurer. Il fallait qu'elle se répète que si on l'avait amené ici c'était sûrement pour son bien et qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle sentait déjà qu'elle avait pris confiance en Erza. La guerrière avait une aura maternelle qu'elle aimait bien. Et puis Yukino sera la pour la soutenir. Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle demanda à la femme aux cheveux rouges comment faire pour maîtriser son pouvoir.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour t'expliquer ça. Reby serai la personne idéal pour te renseigner.

\- Reby ? Questionna Lucy.

\- C'était elle la dernière arrivée avant toi. Elle est encore un peu timide mais je pense qu'elle et toi devraient bien vous entendre. Elle adore lire.

Bien, elle irai donc voir cette Reby. Erza la conduisit jusqu'à la grande porte et la laissa rentrer seule. Lucy grimpa les marches du grand escalier,doucement. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la moquette rouge carmin et sa main se promenait sur la rambarde en bois vieilli. Elle atteignit le troisième étage, lieu où se trouvait l'immense bibliothèque du camp. Des rayons entier de livres remplissaient la pièce d'une odeur de papier jauni et de bois ciré. Lucy prit l'allée centrale et regarda dans toutes les autres allées pour tenter de repérer la fameuse Reby.

Et c'est assise au milieu d'une rangée, que la blonde trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Enfin, elle se doutait que c'était elle. Erza lui avait dit que c'était une mordu de lecture. Et la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus, confortablement installé par terre, avec une dizaine de livres autour d'elle correspondait assez bien au profil « fan de bouquins ».

\- Hum.. salut ! Lança Lucy.

La jeune fille leva la tête et aperçut Lucy. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux bleus en place derrière son oreille et reparti dans ses livres. Lucy se vexa un peu.

\- C'est toi Reby ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Lucy. On m'a dit que tu pourrait peut être m'aider. J'ai besoin de savoir en quoi consiste mes pouvoirs. Et comme tu semble connaître la bibliothèque mieux que moi je me suis dit que tu pourrait m'aider.

\- C'est que... je dois traduire ce parchemin, fit-elle en montrant un bout de papier. Peut être après.

\- Je peux peut être t'aider.

\- Tu sais traduire l'ancien grec ? Demanda la bleu.

\- Ah non...

Lucy se sentit tellement bête. L'ancien grec. Comment connaîtrait-elle cette langue... Elle soupira et regarda Reby écrire à toute vitesse sur la feuille, trois ouvrages ouverts à coté d'elle. Elle n'y connaissait rien mais elle aimerait bien apprendre. Elle observa les doigts fins de la fille, écrire gracieusement sur le vieux papier. Elle avait un bandeau jaune dans les cheveux et celui-ci retenait sa courte chevelure bleue.

\- Tu peux m'indiquer où sont les livres sur la magie des étoiles ? Demanda la blonde, sortant de son observation.

\- Troisième rangée à droite.

\- Merci beaucoup. Et bonne chance pour ta traduction.

\- Merci. Si tu veux je te rejoindrais après pour t'aider.

Lucy lui fit un sourire et partit chercher ce qu'elle voulait. Bon, la fameuse Reby ne pourrait pas l'aider. Tant pis, elle se débrouillerait seule. La rangée qui abritait ce qu'elle recherchait était aussi immense que les autres. Des milliers de livres ornaient les étagères. Comment repérer ceux dont elle avait besoin ? Lucy ne se découragea pas. Elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter les bibliothèques, celle ci en était une parmi tant d'autres.

\- Avec un millier de livres en plus... marmonna la nouvelle recrue.

Lucy tourna la tête dans tout les sens. Par ou commencer ? Par le commencement, se fit-elle la réflexion. Elle chercha les écrits avec le mot étoile . Elle n'en trouva pas moins de dix. Et encore, elle était restée aux étagères accessible à sa main. Elle emporta sa pile de livres vers une table. Elle tira la chaise et s'assit lourdement sur celle-ci. De la patience, elle allait en avoir besoin ! Elle ouvrit le premier livre et se concentra.

Une heure plus tard, elle referma le dernier recueil qu'elle avait trouvé sur les étoiles. Ce qu'elle avait appris : c'était une magie puissante, qu'elle serait aidée par les signes astrologiques et qu'elle fallait qu'elle trouve des clés. Lucy ferma les paupières et soupira. Pas grand chose d'instructif. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était comment maîtriser ses pouvoirs et ou diable fallait-elle qu'elle trouve ces clés !

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette magie !

Lucy sursauta au son de la voix qui venait de parler. La dénommée Reby se trouvait en face d'elle et feuilletait déjà un livre. Elle avait des lunettes rouges posé sur le nez et une seconde plus tard elle posa l'ouvrage. Remontant ses lunettes sur son crâne, elle tapota du doigt sur la couverture du livre.

\- Pour pouvoir utiliser les clés du Zodiaque, il faut que tu es une quantité importante de magie en toi et que tu sache l'utiliser quand il le faut.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je viens de le lire, répondit Reby en souriant.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu as pris le livre et tu l'a reposé deux minutes après ! S'exclama Lucy.

\- C'est mes lunettes qui me permette de lire plus vite ! Je te les prêterai si tu veux ! Ou on ira en acheter ! Alors si on allait chercher où peuvent se trouver ces fameuses clés ! Lança Reby avant de partir à la recherche de nouveaux livres.

Lucy la regarda s'éloigner et se leva. Elle n'allait pas la laisser chercher seule quand même. Reby savait où chercher et trouva de suite ce que la blonde voulait. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent le reste de l'après midi à essayer de découvrir où se trouvait les clés dont Lucy avait besoin pour compléter ses sorts.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, c'est quoi ta magie à toi ? Questionna Lucy.

\- Une magie d'écriture, Solid Script.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi exactement ?

\- Si j'écris un mot, il se matérialise devant moi . Par exemple si j'écris « Eau » au dessus de ta tête tu va te retrouver trempée !

\- Génial ! Tu peux écrire n'importe quoi ? S'extasia Lucy, qui aurait préféré avoir cette faculté la.

\- Oui !

Au fil de l'après midi, Lucy appris à connaître Reby. C'était la fille de Clios, muse de l'histoire. Et en plus d'être un grande lectrice, Reby parlait plusieurs langues et savait déchiffrer les anciens langages. Comme le grec ancien. Elles se racontèrent leur propre vie. Et Lucy trouva en Reby une fille sympathique, pas dangereuse du tout ( comparée à Juvia qui savait tuer avec une seul regard) et très impliquée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Un peu comme elle. Lucy commença à oublier ses peurs quand Reby la rassura. Elle commençait à se faire à l'idée d'être la fille d'un dieu. Elle espérait vite s'intégrer au camp et parmi les autres. Malgré sa timidité apparente et son intégration récente, Reby semblait déjà comblé d'être là et avait déjà des amis.

\- Tu as déjà fait des missions ? Demanda la jolie blonde.

\- Une seule. D'un seul jour. Il y en a qui partent des semaines voir des mois ! Comme c'était ma première mission, je n'ai pas pris de risque. J'ai juste aidé un facteur à distribuer son courrier.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'utiliser la magie ?

\- C'est recommandé mais le principal objectif, c'est d'aider les gens. Et la moitié de la population ne sait pas que la magie existe. Sur les missions tu verras si le client connaît ou pas la magie. En général si il la connaît, il le marque, expliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux azurs.

\- Et si il n'est pas au courant ? On peut quand même l'utiliser ?

\- Oui mais sans que le client le sache. Sinon, cela ferai polémique et les dieux seraient en colère.

Lucy acquiesça en silence. Il y avait beaucoup de chose à savoir sur ce monde qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle imaginait très bien la réaction des gens s'il savaient que des êtres aux pouvoirs surnaturels existaient. Ce serait l'anarchie totale. Elle sursauta quand Reby ferma un livre. Les deux jeunes femmes rangèrent tout ce qu'elles avaient pris dans les étagères et restèrent un peu à parler.

Lucy demanda quand est-ce qu'elle aurait l'occasion de faire une mission. D'après Reby, tant qu'elle n'aurai pas maîtriser ses capacités et tant qu'elle n'avait pas de clés, elle ne pourrait pas sortir du camp pour partir en mission. Lucy repensa à ce que lui avait dit le vieux moustachu qui était le responsable du camp : elle ne pourrait pas partir tant qu'elle n'aurai pas vingt deux ans. Pourquoi avoir inventé cette loi stupide ? Elle serai peut être prête avant. Bon, elle ne savait pas encore si elle voulais être une protectrice de la Terre. Tout ça lui paraissait encore un peu fou. D'ailleurs, tout lui paraissait fou ! Elle même était folle de rester ici . Elle aurait pu s'enfuir depuis longtemps. Mais comme disait Jade, la curiosité l'en empêchait. Elle pourrait apprendre beaucoup de choses. Un peu plus positive sur sa venue dans le camp, Lucy reporta son attention sur Reby, qui lisait sa traduction de l'ancien grec.

Dans une caverne, loin du camp, un grognement sorti de la pénombre. Une masse se leva et la lumière lui fit de nouveau pousser une grognement. Une seconde masse, néanmoins plus petite se plaça à coté de l'autre.

\- Bon aller on rentre à la maison !


End file.
